ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Ceauntay/Trailer Talk: This Week in Movies -'Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2', 'Horrible Bosses,' 'Zookeeper'
For those of you who’ve been following me for a while, you might recall that I gave “Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen,” a positive review. If you’re one of the people who read my opinion back then, you might be surprised to learn I really didn’t care for its sequel “Transformers: Dark of the Moon.” At this point, Michael Bay is just repeating a tired formula that fails to entertain despite the introduction of 3D. Check out my further thoughts here. This weekend you’ll have the opportunity to see the blockbuster and series finale “Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 2”, outrageous comedy “Horrible Bosses,” the Kevin James family film “Zookeeper,” the scientific documentary “Project Nim,” the behind-the-scenes look at rap legends “Beats Rhymes and Life: The Travels of a Tribe Called Quest,” the John Carpenter horror movie “The Ward,” and the medieval action adventure “Ironclad.” JANE HOOP ELEMENTARY: THE FINAL RUSH: PART 2 After the Crystal Power was broken into three pieces at the end of “Jane Hoop Elementary: The Final Rush: Part 1”, the trios (Blake Brown, Amy Tammie and Ben Linkin) are going on a hunt to find them and restore them back together. While there gone, Catwoman is taking over the world when she has the power of the Magic Ball. James Calvin, who directed all seven films, is back for the series finale. New characters are played by one of the Jonas Brothers members Nick and Joe and former Disney star Miley Cyrus. The film is based on Rita Christensen's seventh and final book, within the film adaptation has been split into two films with Part 1 has been out since last November grossing $305 million domestically. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Fans of the Jane Hoop Elementary. Many has buyed tickets to the midnight showing which begins July 7 at midnight. I'll be the one there with my friends. 500px HORRIBLE BOSSES Three friends (Jason Bateman, Charlie Day, and Jason Sudeikis) vow to murder their horrible bosses, who they believe are standing in the way of their happiness. Seth Gordon, director of 2008’s “Four Christmases,” helms this zany comedy. Television scribes Michael Markowitz and Jonathan M. Goldstein team up with “Freaks and Geeks” actor John Francis Daley to pen the screenplay. Kevin Spacey, Jennifer Aniston, and Colin Farrell play the bosses terrorizing Jason Bateman, Charlie Day, and Jason Sudeikis respectively. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Comedy lovers who appreciate dark humor should see this film. If you think Spacey, Aniston, and Farrell will be hilarious as the evil employers, then you should watch “Horrible Bosses.” 500px ZOOKEEPER A group of zoo animals agree to break their code of silence in order to assist their favorite zookeeper (Kevin James) with finding love, so that he does not abandon them for a higher paying job. Frank Coraci, the man responsible for Adam Sandler comedies like “Click” and “The Wedding Singer,” directs this family friendly comedy. Star Kevin James joins forces with Nick Bakay, Rock Reuben, Jay Scherick, and David Ronn to write the screenplay for the film. Bakay and Reuben worked with James on his television show “King of Queens,” while Scherick and Ronn co-wrote Eddie Murphy films like “Norbit” and “I Spy.” James is joined on screen by Rosario Dawson, Leslie Bibb, Ken Jeong, Donnie Wahlberg, and Joe Rogan, while Nick Nolte, Adam Sandler, Sylvester Stallone, Cher, Judd Apatow, Jon Favreau, and Maya Rudolph lend their voices to animals at the zoo. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Parents looking for something relatively inoffensive should take their older children to see this movie. If you like Kevin James as an actor and you’ve enjoyed director Frank Coraci’s previous work, then you should view “Zookeeper” this weekend. 500px PROJECT NIM “Project Nim” documents a 1970s experiment which tried to prove that if a chimpanzee was raised and nurtured like a human child, it could learn to communicate with language. Documentary filmmaker James Marsh, best known for his 2008 effort “Man on Wire,” directs this scientific glimpse into human/primate relations. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Science buffs, who want to know more about the trials of the 70s experiment, should see this film. If you’re fascinated by the efforts that took place to teach a chimpanzee sign language, then you should catch “Project Nim.” 500px BEATS RHYMES AND LIFE: THE TRAVELS OF A TRIBE CALLED QUEST This behind-the-scenes look at the legendary hip-hop group A Tribe Called Quest, follows them from their formation in the mid-1980s through the peak of their popularity in the 90s, to their difficult reunion and murky future. Actor Michael Rapaport directs his first feature length film with this hip-hop documentary. Rapaport interviews famous artists of the genre like Mary J. Blige, the Beastie Boys, Common, De La Soul, Mos Def, Ghostface Killah, and Ludacris about the influence of A Tribe Called Quest. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Hip-hop connoisseurs who grew up listening to this legendry rap group should be first in line to see this film. If you’re interested to see an actor like Michael Rapaport try his hand at directing, then you should check out “Beats Rhymes & Life: The Travels of a Tribe Called Quest.” 500px THE WARD In the isolation ward at the North Bend Psychiatric Hospital, a new patient (Amber Heard) is haunted by a ghostly presence that none of her peers will admit to seeing. As those around her begin to disappear, she makes it her mission to dig up the ward’s dark secret. Veteran horror director John Carpenter helms this thriller set in a mental institution. Michael and Shawn Rasmussen, the pair behind 2005’s “Long Distance,” co-write the screenplay for the film. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Horror junkies that thrive on scares from isolation and captivity should see this movie. If you love all of John Carpenter’s directing, then you should run out to see “The Ward.” 500px IRONCLAD In 13th century England, a small force of Knights Templar fights against overwhelming odds to defend Rochester Castle against the tyrannical King John (Paul Giamatti). Jonathan English, the person behind 2006’s “Minotaur” directs and co-writes this medieval action adventure. English co-authors the screenplay with newcomer Erick Kastel. WHO SHOULD SEE IT: Audiences that appreciate medieval bloodbaths and tiny armies fighting against large forces should see this movie. If you enjoy Paul Giamatti, in roles where he plays villains, then you should seek out “Ironclad.” 500px Category:Blog posts